1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of riding living animals, and specifically in one exemplary aspect to improved apparatus and methods for saddle padding for, e.g., equine applications.
2. Description of Related Technology
A great variety of approaches to riding (e.g., saddle) pads for use on ambulatory animals have been disclosed in the prior art. Generally, these pads are meant to provide an interface between the animal and the saddle or other structure which is both comfortable to the animal and sufficiently robust in terms of undesired movement, slipping, or rotation of the saddle (and/or pad) on the animal during use.
Due to the large variability in the anatomy of such animals (even within a particular breed of a particular species), the physical attributes of the saddle-animal interface are similarly very unique. Significant time and effort is characteristically expended by the animal rider in trying to obtain and adjust a properly fitting saddle and pad combination. Furthermore, since the anatomy of a given animal may vary over time such as due to aging, weight gain/loss, muscle tone, etc.), what may be a well-fitted saddle and pad at one point in time may be unsuitable or ill-fitted at another.
When a saddle and pad are not properly fitted, several disabilities can result including, inter alia, the creation of a small number of localized “pressure points” under the saddle where the majority of saddle/rider weight is carried. Much akin to an ill-fitted pair of shoes, this localization of force can rub or abrade the skin of the animal rapidly, thereby causing substantial discomfort.
A significant disability associated with prior art saddle pad arrangements relates to their lack of compliance with respect to portions of the animal's anatomy. Most notably, these prior art solutions do not sufficiently account for the variation in position and movement of the spinal column of the animal. This movement can be appreciable, and if constrained or otherwise restricted in any way, can cause both significant discomfort to the animal, and adjustments in posture and/or movement which may be deleterious to the animal over time. Reduced blood flow may also result, due to the compression of blood vessels in the affected regions resulting from the lack of compliance of the saddle during motion of the spine.
The interface between the saddle and the underlying saddle pad will typically occur in the regions 102 of the pad 100 peripheral or lateral to the animal's spinal column 104. The weight of the saddle (and the rider), coupled through these regions of the saddle pad, tends to pull the pad taught downward against the top surface of the spine 104, as best shown in FIGS. 1 and 1a. This effect also occurs relative to the withers region of the animal (i.e., the shape of the withers region and the lack of compliance of the saddle pad in this region causing undesired stress and tension).
This taught condition is problematic in multiple respects, including (i) the creation of an undesired downward loading and compression of the spine and nearby tissues (and withers region, discussed below) which may not exist absent the pad; (ii) the abrasion of the pad material against the animal's skin due to the relative motion of the spine and the pad which inevitably occurs during riding; and (iii) the tendency of the lateral portions of the saddle pad to increasingly “walk” downward on the sides of the animal under the varying pressure and friction between the saddle and the pad during riding, thereby further increasing the effects of items (i) and (ii) over time.
As can be appreciated, attempts at avoiding the foregoing problems (such as by bunching up the saddle pad over the spine to avoid contact between the spine and the pad) are short lived and ineffective at best; the lateral portions of the pad will invariably walk down the sides of the animal during riding so as to draw the portion of the pad over the spine taught. Similarly, placing padding material between the spine and the pad may reduce skin abrasion somewhat, yet can cause a host of other problems, such as restricting the free motion of the spine during riding (which is actually quite variable in relation to the saddle). Furthermore, unless the interposed padding material is substantially incompressible, it will simply act as an extension of the pad and flatten against the spine, in effect providing little difference from the pad itself. Conversely, if the interposed padding is substantially rigid or incompressible, it may cause even greater discomfort to the animal since it will not readily adapt to the shape of the animal's spine even under the compressive force of the saddle pad.
The foregoing disabilities are further exacerbated in so-called “high withered” animals, since the contact surface area in the withers region is diminished, thereby causing the increased force to be distributed in localized regions. This localized application of pressure can cause the saddle pad to exert even greater force on the animal's spine and/or withers region, since the localized application of pressure reduces the overall or effective coefficient of friction between the saddle pad and the animal's skin. This reduced friction allows the saddle pad to slide or walk more rapidly down the sides of the animal during riding, and hence be less resistant to forces tending to place the saddle pad in tension over the animal's spine or withers.
One exemplary prior art saddle pad solution comprises the so-called CorrecTOR device. This device comprises what is advertised as in effect a “parallel scapula”. It is intended to be substantially universal in nature; i.e., one device is used with many different horses and saddles, and not custom fitted. Only the size has to be adjusted per standard or large saddles, English or Western. The exemplary device contains multiple flexible protective shields which are positioned to protect against so-called “saddlesoreing”. The CorrecTOR lays under the pad against the horse. It is approximately 0.375 in. thick or less. These “tablet” type solutions, however, have the distinct disability of substantially interfering with the spine of the animal during movement.
Similarly, the Ortho-Flex device manufactured by Ortho-flex Saddleworks, Inc. attempts to provide an improved saddle solution. Traditional saddles often use a rigid tree made from wood or other synthetic hard materials which are placed directly on the horse's back. When this traditional rigid tree is girthed to the horse it is substantially equivalent to a splint on the horse's spine. The horse's performance may suffer because they will learn to limit their movement to avoid interference with the solid tree saddle. The Ortho-Flex system incorporates a rigid tree, but isolates it from the horse's back with two flexible panels which contour to fit the horse and flex while riding. The saddle tree ostensibly never touches the horse with an Ortho-Flex saddle.
A variety of other approaches are reflected in the prior art. For example, U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 20030177742 to Brownlie, published Sep. 25, 2003 and entitled “INTERFACE PADS” discloses interface pads having a right and a left inflatable member with the volume of air in each of these inflatable members being independently adjustable. Each member is adapted to provide an interface between one side of a load-bearing animal and a load-supporting structure such as a saddle. Connecting means span the spinal area of the animal and link the members to one another in a manner that avoids the placement of any substantial compression on the animal's supraspinous ligament. Moreover, a gullet channel is maintained so as to allow appropriate ventilation in this area. The inflatable members are constructed of a foam core wholly surrounded by and bonded to a pair of thin skins or panels, forming a fluid tight envelope. A valve is disposed between the chamber formed by the envelope and the ambient environment. After allowing inflation of an air pad of this type and placing a load (such as the saddle and/or rider) thereon, the valve can be opened. In this situation, the air pad will conform to the contours and configuration of both saddle and animal until it reaches a point where the pressure exerted by foam and air remaining in the foam matches the exterior pressure placed on its various parts.
U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 20020189211 to DeCosemo published Dec. 19, 2002 and entitled “Treeless jumping saddle and method of making the same” discloses a treeless saddle comprising a layered arrangement of flexible leather and foam, without including a rigid saddletree or frame. In particular, the saddle comprises two lower body half sections sewn together to define a saddle body. An underside of said saddle body includes two back contacting pads that define a recessed gullet region therebetween. A removable gullet pad may be provided for releasable securement with the gullet region. The saddle further comprises additional layers of soft leather and foam shaped to define an upwardly extending pommel, an upwardly extending cantle, and a lowered seat area positioned therebetween. The arched and contoured shape of the saddle, therefore, is defined by soft foam and leather and not by a rigid steel or wooden internal frame.
U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 20020104295 to Rauch published Aug. 8, 2002 and entitled “MULTI-LAYER SADDLE PAD” discloses a multi-layer equine saddle pad. The saddle pad is made of non-woven polypropolene material that is both ostensibly durable and has high-moisture performance. The multiple layers are attached by stitching or bonding together along their centerlines such that the attachment terminates short of either end of the non-woven material layers. The multiple-layer pads are maintained free from any permanent attachments along their edges.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,640,525 to Coats issued Nov. 4, 2003 entitled “Saddle pad” discloses a saddle pad for distributing pressure over a greater area on the animal's back, thus reducing pressure points. The saddle pad works by providing a bar cutout area that is thinner than the remainder of the saddle pad. Saddle skirts, while somewhat flexible, generally have some rigidity. The saddle is placed over the saddle pad with the tree resting over the thinner, bar cutout area, while the remainder of the saddle skirt rests over the thicker, standard area. The skirt flexes outwardly slightly, but as it resist further outward flexion, there is an equalization of the pressure exerted from the saddle and rider over the entire underside of the saddle rather mainly under the tree. In this manner, downward force is distributed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,615,568 to Roskies issued Sep. 9, 2003 and entitled “Method for customizing a saddle to a horse and apparatuses thereof” discloses a method for customizing the fit of a saddle to a given horse and apparatuses thereof. The method comprises a step of inserting under a saddle disposed on the horse's back, a cushion pad previously shaped to uniformly distribute the pressure of the saddle on the horse. The method may further comprise a step of shaping the cushion pad by disposing on the horse's back an impression pad which contains a putty-like material to imprint the relief pattern of the pressure distribution of a saddle disposed on the horse's back. This is followed by setting the saddle on the impression pad, by riding the horse to imprint a relief pattern of the pressure distribution of the saddle on the impression pad, and by shaping the cushion pad by reproducing the relief pattern of the impression pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,574,947 to Landi, et al. issued Jun. 10, 2003 and entitled “Method of making a saddle pad” discloses saddle pads for placement between a saddle and a horse's back, or between a saddle and the rider, for therapeutic and cushioning protection for the horse and for the rider. The saddle pads incorporate a perforated honeycomb cellular structure which contours to the horse's back and/or the saddle to provide uniform load distribution. The honeycomb cells of the pad are aligned perpendicular to the horse's back and flex with movement to reduce shear forces against the horse's skin. The ability of the honeycomb to contour and flex with the movement helps keep the pad securely in place, eliminating rubbing and chafing. See also U.S. Pat. No. 6,415,583 to Landi, et al. issued Jul. 9, 2002 and entitled “Saddle pad”.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,052 to Kempsell, et al. issued Nov. 5, 2002 entitled ““Western” style saddles” discloses “Western” style saddles allowing existing saddles to be converted to a European saddle panel style which will facilitate a method of modeling the underside of the saddle to fit a horse's back. There is described a panel adapted for mounting to an underside of a skirt of a saddle, the panel comprising a sheet of a padded material and a sheet of a flexationally resistive material, the sheets being generally shaped to match a shape of the skirt to which the panel will be secured, and wherein the sheets are bonded together generally around their edges to define a pocket therebetween; and wherein the pocket is filled with a resilient medium. The resilient medium may be conventional flocking, but preferably comprises at least one inflatable bladder. The use of two generally coplanar inflatable bladders arranged to provide an overlap between the two bladders, is preferred.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,434,916 to Tucker issued Aug. 20, 2002 and entitled “Shock absorbing anatomically sculptured saddle seat” discloses a saddle seat adaptable to most “western” styled saddle tree and saddle jockey constructions. It is comprised of a base section that is flexible for absorbing some of the concussion related to the normal movement from a horse while being ridden. It is constructed of a single piece of flexible material of medium rigidity that attaches to the front and rear of the saddle tree, being positioned to result in it's elevation above the top surface of the saddle tree bars. It also includes a sculptured pad assembly comprising a seat padding being two pieces of firm padding material attaching to a saddle jockey construction to provide cushion for the riders hip bone and some elevation for clearance and relief of the riders groin, pelvic and genitalia area. Covering the sculptured and contoured seat padding is a layer of top padding and a seat cover, both being attached to a saddle jockey construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,421,989 to Leson issued Jul. 23, 2002 and entitled “Saddle pad” discloses a saddle pad having a first panel with a plurality of channels extending transverse to a longitudinal axis of the first panel, a second panel having a plurality of channels extending transverse to a longitudinal axis of the second panel, and a connector strip secured on one side to the first panel and on an opposite side to the second panel. Each of the first and second panels includes a first layer of a thermoformed polymeric material and a second layer of a leather-like material affixed to the first layer. The thermoformed polymeric material is ethylene vinyl acetate. The channels open to respective edges of the first and second panel and to the connector strip.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,370,850 to Zilka issued Apr. 16, 2002 entitled “Saddle pad” discloses devices and methods for reducing compressive and concussive forces to the back of an animal. Such compressive and concussive forces can cause pain, soreness and discomfort to an animal carrying a load on its back. In one embodiment, the invention provides a pad for use between a load interface and the animal's back. The pad is made of at least two distinct materials, each having a different resistance to compression and ability to absorb concussive and compressive forces. In one embodiment, a first material is sized to fit over a substantial portion of the animal's back covered by the load interface. A second material, of different physical characteristics from the first material, is positioned on or within the first material to cover selected areas of the animal's back which are subject to increased compressive and concussive forces between the load interface and the animal's back. The second material preferably has greater resistance to compression and an increased ability to absorb concussive and compressive forces than does the first material.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,125,616 to Brown (“Ortho-Flex”) issued Oct. 3, 2000 and entitled “Load leveling saddle pad” A load leveling saddle pad for placement on the back of an equine animal such as a horse or mule beneath the saddle which uses a load leveler to fill depressions behind the scapula thereby building a more even surface for the bearing load. The saddle pad includes a pair of interconnected aprons which extend over the ribs and shoulders of the animal, with the load leveler being positioned on the aprons for positioning behind the scapula of the animal, the load leveler including at least one shim and an attachment member which releaseably couples the shim to the apron. Preferably, a thin bridging material is used to connect the aprons along their respective top edges to avoid pinching of the animal, with holes provided along the upper ridge thereof for ventilation. A plurality of shims are preferably provided in stacked, stairstepped relationship to avoid pressure transmission to the musculature of the animal and distribute the load, with each shim being releaseably and adjustably connected to the shim or apron therebeneath. Hook and loop fabric, such as Velcrog®, is preferably used to permit releasable and adjustable coupling of the thin padded shims to provide proper load leveling of the horse's back to accept the saddle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,781 to Ford, et al. issued May 30, 2000 and entitled “Saddle pad” discloses an equine saddle pad for use in direct contact with the animal's hide and hair. The pad is constructed from a mat of piled polymer filaments extruded into an elongated continuity of about ½ inch thickness having 65% to 80% void volume within a thermally bonded matrix of approximately 10 mil to 30 mil diameter filaments. In one alternative embodiment of the invention, a hinge band of reduced thickness and void volume is heat formed along the pad center to divide the pad into two substantially symmetric leaves. Another alternative embodiment comprises a unitized overlay of the polymer filament pad by a dissimilar material such as neoprene foam, felt, woven nylon, woven or knitted polyester, cotton, wool or linen.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,067 to Knight, et al. issued Apr. 18, 2000 and entitled “Method and apparatus for padding and cushioning an equine saddle” discloses a method and apparatus for padding and cushioning an equine saddle for use between the saddle and the equine's back. The apparatus consists of a pad that includes an inner layer resistant to moisture and an outer layer for contacting the equine's back and the underside of the saddle. The pad includes a pocket for receiving an inflatable/deflatable cushion that enhances the animal's comfort.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,823 to Woods issued Sep. 8, 1998 and entitled “Shock absorbing panel assembly for saddles” discloses a shock absorbing panel assembly for positioning beneath a saddle. The assembly includes right- and left-hand panels for positioning in pockets in a saddle pad or blanket on the right- and left-hand side of a horse's back. Each panel is of multi-layer construction and includes a base with at least one layer of foam or other cushioning material and one layer of non-cushioning material. The base has at least two recesses and a shock absorbing pad is mounted in each recess to project out of the recess. Each pad also has two layers of cushioning material with an intervening layer of non-cushioning material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,070 to Knight, et al. issued Jul. 21, 1998 and entitled “Method and apparatus for padding and cushioning an equine saddle” discloses a method and apparatus for padding and cushioning an equine saddle for use between the saddle and the equine's back. The apparatus consists of a pad that includes an inner layer resistant to moisture and an outer layer for contacting the equine's back and the underside of the saddle. The pad includes a pocket for receiving an inflatable/deflatable cushion that enhances the animal's comfort.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,139 to Green issued Nov. 19, 1996 and entitled “Non-slip saddle pad” discloses a saddle pad for use on horses or other animals which provides a stable and secure buffer between the animal and a saddle or harness. The pad of the present invention avoids the slippage and play (movement) associated with ordinary saddle pads by providing a layered saddle pad, the lowest layer of which is made of an open-celled foam from which the bottom surface skin has been stripped off. The open cells of the stripped foam come into direct contact with the back of the animal and act as miniature suction cups over the entire bottom of the pad providing good adhesion and preventing the pad (and hence, any saddle mounted on it) from slipping around while in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,948 to Smith, et al. issued Aug. 27, 1996 and entitled “Inflatable saddle support apparatus” discloses an inflatable saddle support apparatus which is characterized in a first preferred embodiment by an inflatable saddle bladder that fits beneath a saddle and serves to equalize the pressure applied by the saddle and rider to a horse. The saddle bladder is shaped to effectively fill the voids between the saddle and the horse and is attached to a felt pad by a seam or by means of loop-pile fasteners. A segment of a conventional saddle blanket is first placed on the horse and receives the saddle bladder, with the felt pad positioned on top of the saddle bladder. The saddle blanket is then folded over the felt pad to receive a saddle. The saddle bladder may be inflated without dismounting by squeezing an inflation bulb which communicates with the inflation chamber of the saddle bladder to provide a selected degree of pressure equalization between the saddle and the horse.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,072 to Stern issued Oct. 10, 1995 entitled “Saddle with gel-cushion for providing comfort to the user” discloses a saddle with gel-cushion for providing comfort to the user, comprising a saddle tree formed of a rigid material having an upwardly extending front edge, a rearwardly extending back edge and sides; a flexible sheet material covering the tree on the lower surface of the tree and the upper surface of the tree and coupled around the periphery thereof to encompass the tree; a pocket formed beneath the sheet material and the tree; a pocket formed beneath the sheet material above the tree and between the material of the flaps; a bladder formed of a liquid impervious material having an exterior sheet and interior sheet and secured around the periphery thereof located within the pocket; a plurality of horizontally disposed channels formed in the bladder by lines of connection coupling the exterior and interior sheets of the bladder along spaced horizontal lines; and a quantity of gel material located in each of the channels adapted to deform under pressure created by the person riding on the saddle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,397 to Ferrand, et al. issued Dec. 27, 1994 and entitled “Curve-conforming sensor array pad and method of measuring saddle pressures on a horse” discloses a sensor array pad for sensing the pressure distribution under a saddle on the back of a horse. The pad includes a membrane made of first and second, identical substantially non-stretchable, flexible membrane portions. The membrane portions have adjacent facing edges that are joined at two spaced-apart tabs. A plurality of sensors are distributed substantially uniformly on the membrane, with each sensor occupying a predetermined surface area. Conductors are mounted on the membrane to extend between the sensors and a position along the perimeter of the associated membrane portion to provide for external connection with monitoring equipment. The membrane portions further each have a pair of slits extending from a mid-region spaced from the respective facing edge outwardly in diverging directions along lines passing outside the predetermined areas of the membrane occupied by the sensors. The slits define an upper section extending generally along the spine of a horse and a side section extending down the side of the horse away from the spine. When placed on the back of a horse with the facing edges extending along the spine, the membrane generally conforms to the back of the horse with the upper and side sections separating by spreading of the slits. The membrane may also be stretchable between the individual sensors. Pressures sensed by the sensors are input to a computer which generates a display of the pressure distribution.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,631 to Garrison issued Nov. 15, 1994 and entitled “Shock-reducing saddle pad” discloses an improved shock-reducing saddle pad comprising a layer of polyurethane foam having an upper side to which is attached a T-shaped pocket. Inside the T-shaped pocket there is a plastic-encased impact dispersing gel mold. A cover material is placed over the entire upper side of the layer of polyurethane foam, including the T-shaped pocket filled with the gel mold. To the under side of the layer of polyurethane foam there is attached a layer of a lightweight, elastomeric rubber which, while also absorbing downwardly directed impact forces, conforms to the contour of the horse's back, preventing slippage of the saddle pad and saddle, though not absorbing sweat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,577 to Thurston issued Oct. 11, 1994 and entitled “Reversible saddle pad” discloses a reversible saddle pad having first and second opposing sides which may be alternately displayed under a saddle. An aperture is provided adjacent each saddle pad billet keeper for removably receiving the billet keeper therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,412 to Cudney, et al. issued Apr. 5, 1994 and entitled “Impact absorbing equestrian saddle pad” discloses equestrian saddle pads, especially adapted for energy or impact absorption, so as to save the horse. The saddle pad is characterized by a pair of side flaps hinged along a common axially extending top edge alignable with the vertabra of a horse such that each side flap extends over the top sides of the horse. An inner pocket is conformed in each side flap so as to contain an impact absorbing foam core. The foam core includes a center of open cell foam, enclosed by inner and outer layers of closed cell foam. The open cell center provides an impact absorbing air system. The inner and outer layers of closed cell foam contribute to energy absorption and, also, enable the pad to mold to each horse's individual conformation, thereby eliminating pressure points that cause soreness.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,986 to Farley issued Jan. 5, 1993 and entitled “Orthopaedic {sic}saddle pad” discloses a pad for a saddle includes a number of layers of compressible material. The layers fill the space between the saddle and the spine of the animal formed by the gullet of the saddle. Lower layers of the compressible material are contiguous with the upper layers and evenly distribute the load of the saddle over the back of the animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,618 to Streck issued Jun. 9, 1992 and entitled “Saddle-fault correcting saddle pad” discloses a corrective saddle pad for use under a saddle to provide a better fit of the saddle on a horse's back. The pad is in two portions connected by adjustable straps so as to sit on opposite sides of the horse's backbone. It further comprises a pair of washable inner pads and a pair of corrective outer pad releasable attached to one another. The washable inner pads have a layer of neoprene foam rubber in contact with the horse's skin to prevent rubbing and chafing. Each corrective outer pad is a multi-layer pad including a resiliently flexible pressure plate disposed along a support area of the horse's back along side the backbone and at least one packet filled with a fluid gel of a silicone material to transfer localized forces from the saddle across the pressure plate which has deformed to the shape of the horse's back thereunder whereby the packets lie against the pressure plate members with the fluid confined therein between the saddle and the pressure plate members so that localized forces from the saddle are hydraulically transferred over the surface of the pressure plates and over a broad area of the back of the horse. Provision is made to support the cantel portion of an English saddle when placed high on the horse's withers to prevent breakage of the saddle tree when jumping.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,367 to Evertson issued Oct. 22, 1991 and entitled “Molded saddle pad” discloses a back pad contoured to fit between a saddle pad on a horse's back and a saddle, having a cushioning action which affords comfort both to the horse and rider by absorbing the shocks caused by the concussive impact of the horse's movement and the rider's movement. The pad is a unitary, molded pad made from a shock-absorbing polymeric material, having a raised area in the portion which rises over the horse's withers, a central channel which runs longitudinally down the center of the pad, which channel has several ventilating holes, and raised cushioning portions disposed laterally on each side of the channel, which cushioning portions absorb shocks, minimize soreness of the horse caused by the saddle, and lift the front panels of the saddle away from the horse's shoulders.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,551 to Farmer issued Aug. 13, 1991 and entitled “Saddle seat riser pad” discloses a saddle backing, particularly but not solely adapted for English-type saddles, comprising a one-piece member having multiple curved portions that are basically in conformance with the back of a horse. The one-piece member has a frontal edge and a posterior edge, as well as two side edges, along with an upper surface and a lower surface, and the forward edge has a height which is less than the rear edge, and wherein the side edges taper from a relatively larger width or height at the posterior end towards the frontal end. The lower surface of the member is shaped in reciprocal conformance to the upper surface of the portion of the horse's back to which a saddle is generally appended. The device functions as a saddle riser pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,589 to Gleb, et al. issued Jul. 2, 1991 and entitled “Foam receiving envelope pad” discloses a foam receiving envelope pad for use beneath a horse saddle. In one embodiment, the envelope pad is interposed between a standard horse pad and the saddle; while in the second embodiment, the envelope pad is integrated into the standard horse pad. In both instances, the construction features the inclusion of an upper surface rearwardly narrowing top gusset followed by an integrated elongated flat panel, the pair of which separate each of two side envelopes from each other. Each envelope in use is downwardly disposed and is adapted to removably receive a special shock absorbing foam insert. The overall configuration of the envelope pad is correlated with the configuration of the saddle for which its use is intended.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,341 to Evertson issued May 28, 1991 entitled “Molded saddle pad with encapsulated layers” discloses a back pad having an encapsulated design contoured to fit between a saddle pad on a horse's back and a saddle, having a pronounced cushioning action which ostensibly affords comfort both to the horse and rider by absorbing the shocks caused by the concussive impact of the horse's movement and the rider's movement. The pad is a unitary, molded pad made from a shock-absorbing polymeric material, having a raised area in the portion which rises over the horse's withers, a central channel which runs longitudinally down the center of the pad, which channel has several ventilating holes, and raised cushioning portions disposed laterally on each side of the channel, the cushioning portions having encapsulated therein one or more shock-absorbing layers and a layer of air.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,397 to Ricken issued Dec. 4, 1990 and entitled “Anti-stress saddle pad for horses” discloses anti-stress saddle pads designed to relieve the pressure, shock forces and stress on a horse's spine, back muscles and top of its shoulders. The basic structure of the saddle pad is formed of multiple layers of material that from top to bottom are as follows: a sheet of felt, a sheet of visco-elastic polymer, and a sheet of open-celled polyurethane foam. The sheet of visco-elastic polymer functions to absorb shock forces transmitted to its top surface by a horseback rider and to dissipate this force laterally throughout the layer of material. The sheet of open-celled polyurethane foam absorbs impact shocks and vibrations and it has the ability to allow its bottom surface to conform to the contour of a horse's back.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,701 to Gonzales issued May 9, 1989 and entitled “Saddle pad construction” discloses a saddle pad for a horse or the like, the pad having a predetermined saddle-supporting contour and comprising an upper pad portion and a lower pad portion. Flexible and resilient cushioning members are disposed between the upper and lower pad portions, and are located in the areas where the seat and upper leg portions of a rider apply pressure to the horse during riding movement. The cushioning members serve to cushion shocks on the back and sides of the horse to prevent soreness and lameness of the horse, and to improve the comfort of the rider.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,496 to Lee issued Sep. 22, 1987 and entitled “Skin protective pad” discloses a multi-layer skin protective pad which is suitable for use as a saddle pad, a mattress pad, and other uses, comprises four layers of material. A first layer is adapted for placement against the body of a horse (for a saddle pad) or the body of a person (for a mattress pad) and is made of a plurality of elongated hydrophobic fibers which wick moisture and perspiration away from the body. A water storage and energy dissipation cushion layer made of foam material is attached to the first layer through a hydrophobic membrane layer which has pore sizes to permit passage of water vapor from the first layer to the cushion layer, and which blocks the passage of water droplets in the opposite direction from the cushion layer to the first layer. The opposite side of the cushion layer is covered with a water impervious protective layer, typically made of vinyl material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,709 to Vasko, et al. issued Aug. 4, 1987 and entitled “Saddle pad” discloses a saddle pad and more particularly to an energy absorbing saddle pad which serves to minimize the amount of shock or energy transfer which occurs between a horse and its rider. The saddle pad, which is generally for use in conjunction with a saddle, comprises a soft moisture-absorbing layer for use next to the horse's coat and a tough abrasion resistant and absorbent layer for use next to the saddle. Included between the two layers are a pair of pockets each of which contains a removable and replaceable, lightweight, visco-elastic shock absorbing insert. The pockets are located within the pad such that when the pad is properly installed upon the horse the pockets align an insert on each side of the horse's spine in a position parallel and adjacent to the spine. Preferably, each side of the pad includes adjustable straps and a loop through which the lower portions of a saddle may be threaded to ensure the secure attachment of the pad to the saddle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,255 to Wicks issued Jun. 2, 1987 and entitled “Saddle pad to aid difficult horses” discloses a method of aiding difficult horses by using a saddle pad with protective extensions on each side measuring ten inches wide and ten inches long that cover the sensitive area of the intercostal nerve on the horse. This affects the muscles in the lumbar region and hind legs, located just behind and twelve inches above the elbow. Stimulation in this area can cause some horses to become upset through being “cold-backed”, sensitive and high strung, previously mistreated and/or injured and thereby difficult to girth, or young horses resistant to saddle and girth when being broken. One or more of these conditions can cause a horse to be uncomfortable and possibly uncooperative and difficult to train. The pad is constructed of top and bottom layers of cotton terry cloth or other suitable material and three inner layers of polyester fiberfill. These layers stitched together create a slight stretch providing a conforming fit to the horse's back and sides. The designated straps on the pad ensure a fit that will prevent slipping and wrinkling. The pad is thick enough for the comfort of the horse and thin enough to allow the rider a close feel of the horse.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,506 to Miller issued Jan. 30, 1979 and entitled “Saddle pad” discloses a saddle pad for use in connection with riding saddles, including a base portion, a pair of side panels depending from the base portion, each of the side panels including an outer layer and an inner layer, and slot means in said outer layer so that the panel portion of a riding saddle may be inserted into the slot means and between the outer layer of the side panel and the inner layer of the side panel to stabilize the saddle pad during use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,194 to Morgan issued Jul. 27, 1976 and entitled “Separable double ply saddle pad” discloses a multi-ply pad for disposition between the back of a domestic animal such as a horse and a saddle placed upon the horse's back. The pad includes a first lower ply having a flexible backing layer with a dense fibrous pile layer carried by the undersurface of the backing layer. The first and second layers include corresponding spaced peripheral portions and a fastener structure is provided on the corresponding spaced peripheral portions releasably securing the latter together. The upper and lower plies are free of direct connection with each other, independent of the fastening structure, for at least limited relative shifting of the plies of the pad in the areas thereof spaced from the fastening structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,136 to Deal issued Apr. 30, 1974 and entitled “Method of Preventing Saddle Sores” discloses a method and apparatus for preventing sores on animals such as horses, caused by saddles and the like. A pad is constructed from a synthetic pile fabric by attaching together two portions of the fabric in a back-to-back relationship. The pad is placed between a harness device and the animal to permit limited relative movement between the device and the animal to reduce frictional rubbing movements against the animal's hide, while permitting air circulation between the pad and the hide.
Great Britain Patent Application No. GB 2282742A to Reilly entitled “Saddle Support Pads” discloses a saddle support apparatus comprising a plurality of deformable panels positioned between the saddle “tree” and the back of the animal.
German Patent Application No. DE 29800448 U1 discloses a saddle cloth made in two parts connected front and back by a small section. The cloth is fixedly connected to a foam rubber pad which can be stitched around the outside onto the cover. The rubber pad is fixed in the middle, right and left next to the spinal area of the horse by touch and close fasteners. Additional padding can be fixed right and left between the saddle cloth and foam rubber. The saddle cloth can be in two completely separate halves each firmly connected to a foam rubber pad.
Despite the broad variety of different techniques and configurations existing under the prior art, none adequately address, inter alia, the issue of withers stress relief, as well as spinal column stress relief. Prior art approaches to spinal stress relief can be summarized as lifting the saddle or pad off the spinal column; however, unless a significant thickness of material is used, little actual stress relief is provided (since there is not adequate clearance between the spinal column and the interfering saddle or pad). This added thickness/height of the saddle, however, causes greater instability of the saddle (and rider) on the animal, due to among other things an elevation of the saddle/rider center of gravity.
Hence, there exists a need for an easy-to-use, lightweight, and effective saddle pad apparatus and method of use which would maximize the animal's comfort, thereby also inherently improving the rider's experience on that animal. Such improved means would ideally provide for largely uninhibited movement of the spinal column of the animal relative to the saddle pad (and saddle), as well as mitigating the tension and abrasion of the saddle pad against the animal's spine, even after extended riding periods. Stress relief targeted for, inter alia, the withers region of the animal would also ideally be provided. These benefits would all ideally be provided using an approach which did not significantly detract from the stability afforded by a closely-fitted saddle and pad.